


Гиперборейцы

by v_dolokhov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: Геллерт чувствует себя Бакидом – окуренный запахом левкоя, трав и едва тронутой солнцем кожи. Летний воздух душит, топит в зное, ослепляет карминной медью волос.Геллерт и сам готов шестистопными гимнами нестись в будущее, вслед за эллинскими кораблями, менять лица, вслед за обманщиками Овидия.





	1. kalokairi

Июль разгорелся, как жертвенный огонь в Дельфах. 

Первый раз это случается где-то между первым аргументом и последним. Поцелуй, жадный, как земля после засухи. Требовательные руки на дрожащих коленях, соль и тяжесть его члена на языке. Сокрытые магией и природой, они лишаются последнего стыда под заходящим солнцем. Когда Геллерт входит в него, Альбус стонет отчаянно и жарко. Откидывает голову назад и смотрит наверх, невидяще и счастливо. 

Геллерт чувствует себя Бакидом – окуренный запахом левкоя, трав и едва тронутой солнцем кожи. Летний воздух душит, топит в зное, ослепляет карминной медью волос.   
Геллерт и сам готов шестистопными гимнами нестись в будущее, вслед за эллинскими кораблями, менять лица, вслед за обманщиками Овидия.  
Это ахейское лето кажется мороком. С его полупрозрачными сумерками, с его синими, как Адриатика, ночами.

***

 

Они лежат, обнаженные, на кровати у открытого окна, Геллерт чувствует прохладный вечерний ветер на своей влажной от пота коже. Альбус смотрит на друга устало, касается губами его бледного плеча.   
Геллерт рассказывает Альбусу про Гиперборею: скованную льдами землю полубожественных гениев. Кровь их — от крови древнейших титанов. Они высятся, великие и мудрые, над простыми людьми. 

— “Мы гиперборейцы — мы достаточно хорошо знаем, как далеко в стороне мы живем от других”, — цитирует Геллерт немецкого уберменша, которого презирает за маггловскую кровь и с которым так во многом соглашается.

— Мы проживем лучшую из возможных жизней, мы поднимемся на самый верх и поднимем за собой мир. И умрем, когда сами того захотим. 

— Бросимся в море, устав от бесконечного сибаритства? — шутит Альбус. 

Геллерт не спорит, Геллерт целует его снова. Он все чаще отказывается от споров в пользу этих коротких, страстных мистерий. Его юность пылает ярче летней зари. Этим июлем они встречают рассветы каждый день: на измятых простынях, на жестком полу, на остывшей за ночь траве.

Вот только Аполлон приносит солнце в Гиперборею лишь раз в девятнадцать лет. 

Лето горит: пора   
Звучать треножникам дельфийским.   
Лёт лебединый на полдень клонит. 

Геллерт не привык пить так много солнца. Он знает — это не к добру. И копье Хёда уже брошено. За светом всегда следует тьма. Ему мнится, что за августовской жатвой скрывается смерть.

Ему снится голое поле, ему снится мертвое тело. 

Под его кожей все еще гуляет вьюга. Север не отпускает его, манит назад, в ту страну, что за северным ветром. За холодным благостным Бореем.   
Геллерт знает: ему не стать героем, нет ему места в Элизии. Но он станет богом и построит себе дивный новый мир.

“Что хорошо?” — рассуждает он, — “Все, что повышает в человеке чувство власти, волю к власти, самую власть. Что дурно? — Все, что происходит из слабости”.

В Альбусе — сила. Альбус приведет его к победе. Их к победе. Геллерт учится говорить «мы». Он учит Альбуса правде, он учит его, что справедливость — в силе. Альбус учит его компромиссам. Альбус учит его благу. Учит превосходству мира над войной. 

Они ищут баланс. Они почти его находят. 

Сирокко, душный, убийственный дует с юга. Геллерт, словно воздухошествующий Абарис на своей стреле, стремится обогнать это безжалостное движение времени.   
Экстаз обрушивается на него где-то между первым и последним поцелуем. Прижимает к чужому горячему телу полнотой ледяного видения. 

Он говорит: 

— Ты умрешь. 

Он говорит: 

— Obscurial.

Геллерт никогда не боялся тьмы. Теперь она приводит его в ужас. 

Альбус не верит в пророчества. Альбус учит его добру. Альбус учит его триединству:   
Philia. Eros. Agape. Треножник, на котором Геллерт приносит себя в жертву.  
Мрак внутри него постепенно рассеивается. 

***

 

Когда копье, наконец, пронзает клонящийся к закату свет, Геллерт умирает вместе с ним. Ариану еще можно принять за спящую, можно подумать, что она оживет. Альбус же безоговорочно мертв. 

Геллерт бежит прочь от этой погибающей жизни. Бежит от ленивого мира, от трусливых компромиссов. От этого благостного сердца, едва его не погубившего.   
Теперь он знает, что его настоящая жизнь — по ту сторону севера, льда, смерти.

Он говорит: 

— “Грозовые тучи вокруг, мрак внутри нас: мы не имели пути, формула нашего счастья: одно “Да”, одно “Нет”, одна прямая линия, одна цель”.


	2. vinter

Стол липкий и грязный, как и взгляд мужчины напротив. Из промерзших окон тянет холодом.   
Геллерт улыбается.   
Этот человек расскажет ему все. Расскажет, где найти его. Копье так близко: руку протяни — и в пальцах окажется гладкое древко.   
Мужчина протягивает руку, кладет ее Геллерту на колено.   
Геллерт улыбается. 

Ему девятнадцать, на его плечах лежит тяжелое золото волос, он умеет улыбаться широко и чисто. И есть что-то томительно прекрасное в том, чтобы менять это тело, на которое когда-то молился Альбус, на темные, грязные знания.  
Впрочем, этой ночью Геллерт не отдаётся. Империо развязывает языки не хуже голых плеч. 

Черные скалы пропускают через свои пальцы ледяное море. Рейнисфияра встречает его мрачным рассветом. Геллерт знает, где копье. Он смотрит на свою руку, белую в блеклом закате. Это чертово тело, так отчаянно болящее по Альбусу, предает его. Уставшее солнце ложится на черный пляж. Геллерт говорит себе: забудь. А оно не подчиняется его железной воле. Он терпит, терпит, а потом очередной мучительной ночью пишет эти длинные, унизительные письма. 

Есть английское поверье: жечь в очаге бузину — приводить в дом дьявола. Кто же из них двоих сжигал ее тем летом? 

На черном берегу остаются следы его сапог. Их смоет приливом еще к полудню. Слепой старик и копье ждут его в охотничьей лачуге недалеко от горячих источников. Старик мертвецки пьян, он даже не замечает зашедшего в его дом вора. Копье висит среди обычного охотничьего оружия, униженное таким соседством. Геллерт не убивает старика. Время убийств еще не пришло.

“Любите мир как средство к новым войнам”.

Геллерт грезит о войне. О дне, когда он дерзнет, наконец, поднять голову. Выйти из тени и вывести за собой других. Свобода дразнит его, зазывает в будущее. И Геллерт готов биться за неё. Пылающая алым в его душе любовь потухла, и он хочет разжечь новый огонь: на крови. Но время войны еще не пришло, пока что Геллерт терпит мир. А мир терпит его. 

“Говорят, что хорошая цель освящает любую войну. Я же говорю вам, что хорошая война освящает любую цель” 

Он грезит своей войной, ждет ее, верит в нее.   
Однажды его собственные фантазии сменяются чужими. Он видит, как сражения рвут мир на куски. Он смотрит на залитый кровью двадцатый век. Век войн и революций, чувствует дующий с востока ветер смерти на своем лице. Магглы вцепятся в свой собственный хвост. Они готовятся к его пришествию, окропляют землю кровью. Скоро на ней взойдет его благостная правда. 

Геллерт снова влюбляется. Палочка прекрасна. Едва она касается его руки, он знает, что всесилен. Он счастлив, свободен и всемогущ. Бузина теплом отвечает на его ласки. И больше ничего не имеет значения. Пока ядовитая мысль не заползает змеей в его душу: он бы мог разделить эту радость.   
И впервые за долгие годы Геллерт хочет написать ему. Огонь трещит в камине. Геллерт смотрит на ярко-рыжие угли. В душе пылает старое ядовитое пламя с новой жгучей силой. Но он уже не тот рыдающий на полу гостиницы, брошенный, сбежавший мальчишка. Он выше этого, он достоин быть Ее хозяином. Он снова вспоминает чужие уроки. И как Муции Сцеволе самому себе присягает на верность. Человеку не хватит мужества положить руку в огонь? Что ж, он и не человек давно. Пахнет плотью. Уголь черный, как его одиночество, лежит на его ладони. Геллерт ждет, пока тот остынет. Он не залечивает рану, новый шрам прячет старый: оставленный слабостью. 

Бузина шепчет ему о предательстве и о жертве. На ней повешен будет его предатель, на ней распяты будут его враги. 

Тисовая роща, тысячелетиями сплетавшая свои ядовитые ветви, выводит его к дереву,  
чьи корни сокрыты  
в недрах неведомых.  
Руны сияют перед ним бесконечными созвездиями, тянутся к нему. Геллерт знает, что готов.  
Веревка обвивает горло, дышать становится тяжелее, и голос звучит глухо и хрипло, но Геллерт не замолкает, не закрывает глаз. Чувствует, как ноги отрываются от земли, вытягивает руки, подставляя запястья.  
Знаю, висел я  
в ветвях на ветру  
девять долгих ночей,  
Копье лежит на земле, смеется своим серебряным острием. Сердце предательски сбивается: что это, если не страх? Не закрывать глаза, смотреть. Геллерт, не прекращая ворожбу, ведет связанной рукой. Копье вздрагивает, но не идет к нему. Противится трусливой жертве.   
Я хочу этого. Я достоин этого.   
Он снова зовет его. И на этот раз оно благоволит ему. Медленно, чувственно оно касается его кожи. С тягучей сладостью режет плоть.   
Геллерт читает, не позволяет себе замолчать. И когда, наконец, оно пронзает его насквозь, он позволяет себе единственный стон. Тис истекает кровью, пронзенный копьем.  
посвященный Одину,  
в жертву себе же...   
Девять раз небо чернеет и расцветает алым.   
Золото облетает с его волос, кровь остывает в его жилах.  
Он собирает свои новые имена.

Böðgæðir. Подстрекающий битву. Когда-то давно Геллерт не знал одиночества. Теперь оно его вечный молчаливый спутник. Геллерт заново узнает себя. Он узнает, как легко он может сбрасывать кожу, как легко находит нужный яд для каждой своей новой речи, как легко может отравлять чужие умы. Он обрастает сторонниками. И очень скоро они начинают умирать за него. Геллерт ищет добро и находит его в воле, отказываясь от чувства, он знает, что сила ему дороже счастья. Он кует себя из стали, под стать великим титанам. Viðurr. Убийца. Первая кровь их первой битвы принадлежит ему. Он не смотрит ему в глаза, не хочет запоминать его лицо. Геллерт узнает, что убить легко. И очень скоро чужая смерть становится его доброй привычкой, распуская о нем гнилую славу. Herblindi. Ослепляющий рать. Иногда он убивает их по одному, а иногда — десятками, оставляя за собой безымянные, бездыханные армии. Valgautr. Бог павших. Иногда он поднимает их из могил, созывает свой дикий Гон. Смотрит в белесые глаза, покорные и пустые. Окруженный мертвыми, Геллерт чувствует себя живее. Sigfodr. Отец войны. Sigrhofundr. Судья побед. Glapsvid. Лишающий рассудка. Haptsönir. Освобождающий от уз. Sanngetall. Находящий правду. Он собирает их все, одно за другим. И его имя все чаще звучит на чужих губах. И он знает: его перестают уважать. Ему начинают поклоняться. 

Тьма, старый гость его пророчеств, сгущается в Нью-Йорке. Когда-то Геллерт ее боялся, теперь он ее желает. Он ищет обскура, натянув на себя чужую кожу. Он чувствует чужую силу и повторяет:

— Ты умрешь. Ты. Умрешь.

Когда пропадает клятва, последняя оставшаяся у него капля живой крови, Геллерт спокоен: взамен он прольет чужую. Он все больше отдается войне, а когда он не воюет, то обращается к дурманам, разжигающим его видения.

Среди холодных ветров камень за камнем вырастает замок. Геллерт строит Нурменгард из костей, крепко сжимая могущество в пальцах. На вкус оно горчит. И отдает бузиной.  
Он смотрит на серые стены: они построены из многих десятков мертвых тел. Геллерт спит в чужой могиле. И прорицает, как Вельва. 

Мертвец, говорящий о смерти. 

Однажды ему сниться камера, полная людей и яда. Он просыпается от удушья, в поту и слезах. Геллерт впервые за долгое время вспоминает голос Альбуса. Голос говорит ему — останови это. Но Геллерт рождает войны, а не останавливает их. Он знает, что его ждет Вальгалла, а не Гиперборея. Не добраться ему до ледяного рая. Скорее уж все они сгинут в битве.  
Однажды в Берлине он пьет Шерри с улыбчивым офицером в красивой форме. От них обоих разит гнилью, а они вежливо улыбаются друг другу. Он омерзителен, этот немец, у Геллерта от ненависти дрожат пальцы. И он хочет, до дрожи хочет его убить. Но не убивает. И это — из худших его злодеяний. Не убить одного, чтобы спасти многих. Так, значит, Альбус, ты чувствуешь себя?

«Человечество,несомненно, скорее средство, чем цель… человечество – просто материал для опыта».

Геллерт больше не может убивать самостоятельно. Его пугает собственное бесчувствие, и он позволяет хорошо налаженному механизму системы делать это за него. Его тюрьма полна пленниками, его знак перечеркивает всю Европу. 

— Ты не устал карать? — спрашивает его Винда.  
Он удивленно смотрит на нее и отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
— Какое значение имеют мои чувства? Мы делаем это ради общего блага.

Для него давно перестали иметь значения разрушенные города, страдание, бойня. Он перестал чувствовать радость побед. Он разучился и страдать, и наслаждаться: он мертвец. Геллерт понимает, он не доживет до конца войны. Никто из них не доживет. Все они мертвецы, бьющиеся за чужой мир. Который никогда не наступит.  
Мертвые мертвы. Живые живут. А небо все еще голубое. Ему давно снится берег Англии, разбитое войско и яма со змеями. Он готов идти по стопам своих предков.

Альбус смотрит на него из своей высокой башни. Скоро он захочет вмешаться. 

Я странствовал много,  
беседовал много  
с благими богами;

Мир продолжает рушиться. Рагнарек непременно наступит. Свет давно погиб, копье напоили кровью. Кровавые распри разрушили семьи. Предатель забрал солнце, под водой у вражеских границ прячутся железные монстры, а корабли, полные мертвецов, каждый день прибывают в порты. И в последний год, в начале августа на землю обрушится жадный огонь. Сурт объявит конец времен.

Геллерт стоит посреди парадного зала, купаясь в свете разноцветных витражей, и хохочет. Стекла вылетают, замирают в воздухе и встают на место. Стигмат на его правой руке замироточил. Альбус разрушил клятву. Скоро конец.

Вот прилетает  
черный дракон,  
сверкающий змей  
с Темных Вершин;  
Нидхёгг несет,  
над полем летя,  
под крыльями трупы  
пора ей исчезнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ницше, Старшая Эдда и немного Симоны де Бовуар. 
> 
> Геллерт на тисе: https://m.vk.com/wall-154412260_306

**Author's Note:**

> Цитируется "Антихрист" Ницше и "Гимн Аполлону" Алкея.
> 
> Бакид — первый провидец, написавшей сборник предсказаний. Геродот отмечал, что почти все они в точности сбылись.
> 
> Копье Хёда — копье, убившее Бальдра. 
> 
> Абарис — провидец из Гибербореи. Прозван "воздухошествующим", так как передвигался по воздуху на волшебной стреле.


End file.
